


dusk ‘til dawn

by yadoiangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I hope, Impulsive Miya Atsumu, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, They miss each other okay, but he is so done, equal parts fluffy and smutty, i think, sappy dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: “What the fuck d’ya think yer doin’?” Osamu had asked him when he caught his twin packing a bag, after suspicious behavior for the past few days. He was in Atsumu’s apartment in the first place because he had an idea, but he never expected his brother to be halfway through it already.“Going to São Paulo,” was Atsumu’s short answer as he ignored the incredulous look Osamu sent him in favor of going around his small house trying to pack the things he thought he’ll need on the trip.“Yuh huh? Fer fuckin’ what?” Osamu asked when it was clear Atsumu wasn’t going to elaborate more than that.“I’m goin’ to see Shouyou-kun. What else is there, dipshit?” Atsumu rolled his eyes at his twin, finally slowing down to face Osamu.orwhere Atsumu doesn’t think things through, but everything is alright in the end.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	dusk ‘til dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This started out so fluffy and then Atsumu whipped out the somno out of nowhere and I just. I’m also so done with Atsumu istg. Anyway, this is for Minhee, and I’m so sorry it took so long 😭 But it’s here now, so enjoy!

The running dialogue in Atsumu’s mind as he went through Guarulhos International Airport was this: _I shouldn’t’ve done this I shouldn’t’ve done this he’s gonna kill me I shouldn’t’ve done this—_

Of course, he shouldn’t have. Shouyou was set to go home next month, and he should’ve just been patient, should’ve just waited instead of impulsively flying somewhere he had never been to before, but the news of his boyfriend’s win over the _nacional superliga_ was enough to have Atsumu feeling the same euphoria as he knew Shouyou was too. It wasn’t an excuse, but well, he had the best intentions, and that would count for something, right? Even though it was also entirely _not_ worth it to have flown more than a day split between three flights just to get here, only being able to stay for three days before needing to go back.

It wasn’t fair, Atsumu thought—how little time they had for each other. The blond only got hungrier the more he spent time with the shorter man, and he was beginning to realize he wanted everything with Shouyou, and not just volleyball. Each meeting only managed to deepen that craving in him, with how few and far in between they were now that the shorter man was in another league. From a practical point of view, the trip wasn’t worth it _at all,_ but Atsumu knew that one look at Shouyou’s smile would flip it all around.

“What the fuck d’ya think yer doin’?” Osamu had asked him when he caught his twin packing a bag, after suspicious behavior for the past few days. He was in Atsumu’s apartment in the first place because he had an idea, but he never expected his brother to be halfway through it already.

“Going to São Paulo,” was Atsumu’s short answer as he ignored the incredulous look Osamu sent him in favor of going around his small house trying to pack the things he thought he’ll need on the trip.

“Yuh huh? Fer fuckin’ what?” Osamu asked when it was clear Atsumu wasn’t going to elaborate more than that.

“I’m goin’ to see Shouyou-kun. What else is there, dipshit?” Atsumu rolled his eyes at his twin, finally slowing down to face Osamu.

“Does he know yer goin’?” Osamu asked, and narrowed his eyes at the blond when Atsumu didn’t answer right away.

“I’m going to surprise him for his birthday, so shut up.”

“What’re ya even gonna do once ya get there? Ya don’t speak portuguese, ya got no idea what’s good to do in the city, and I’m assumin’ ya got less than a week there. Am I right?”

“Gee, thanks, ‘Samu. Ya really know how to help a guy out, huh?”

“Honestly, ‘Tsumu, if ya weren’t so good at volleyball, I don’t know where ya’ll end up.”

“Hey! I can cook as good as ya! I clean better than ya, too!”

“Congrats, ya got the skills everyone needs to survive. Here.”

A heavily wrapped package flew at his head, and Atsumu caught it just in time.

“The hell is this?”

“Recipes, and a few ingredients that I’m sure ya can’t find anywhere else in the world. At least make it good fer him, yeah?”

“Ya coulda started with this, y’know.”

“And miss that look on yer face when ya realized how fucked over ya are? Nah.”

“Fuck off, ‘Samu.”

“Come back home in one peace and not single or Ma’ll kill ya,” Osamu singsonged as he got out of the blond’s apartment, and Atsumu only shook his head at his twin. At least he had one plan in place.

Trust Osamu to make it as difficult as possible even when he helped.

So here he was, shivering in his plain t-shirt and plain denim jeans because he forgot that the city was in the southern hemisphere, trying to make sense of the foreign language he tried to teach himself on the plane a few hours earlier.

“Sabe onde fica taxi?” he asked a man outside in stilted, japanese-accented portuguese. _Do you know where the taxis are?_

“I don’t know if this’ll help but I know english, man.”

Fortunately for Atsumu, being on a team with two English-speaking nationals helped improve his vocabulary and pronunciation in the language more than the fifteen minutes of reading through a portuguese tutorial site.

“Oh. English? Taxi where can I get?” he asked, and the man laughed to himself at the blond’s accent.

“Come on, I’ll show you. Do you know where you’re going?” the man also gestured the universal _follow me_ sign, and Atsumu only hoped he wasn’t going to get jumped because he was too gullible to follow a stranger.

“Yes, ASAS Vila Leopoldina?”

“That’s about a forty-five minutes out, considering the time,” the man commented, eyeing Atsumu and his bags, “Are you a new recruit?”

“Oh, no,” the setter answered, mind stuck on trying to parse the number, “Visiting a friend.”

“Is your friend Ninja Shouyou?” The man immediately followed up, and Atsumu was sort of gratified that his boyfriend inspired this much admiration from a whole different nation. It would have been better if the man recognized _him,_ though.

“Haha, yeah,” he answered, and then he was suddenly bombarded by various drivers screaming at his face about their promos and offers and how _I’d get you where you need to go quick and easy, sir._

Fortunately, the man who had escorted him thus far beat them back, pointing him to a decent cab with what Atsumu thought to be a fair price for the ride, so he handed an extra fifty Brazilian real to him he had exchanged back at the airport as thanks.

It wasn’t until Atsumu was halfway to the training center where he knew Shouyou’s team was in various post-season interviews that he realized the set up at the airport was orchestrated that way for him to give an extra tip for an otherwise easy task.

He was grumbling the rest of the way until he was dropped off at the entrance to the impressive stadium, and then he forgot all about the scam as he went inside. There were people of all ages, from children to coaches as old as the one Shouyou had trained with back in high school. Atsumu knew the ASAS team sponsor was also involved with a lot of sports programs other than volleyball, but seeing it up close and personal was still stunning.

He had been to kids’ starting camps, to nationals, been at the top of the league—even for a few years in a row—and he’d even been to the Olympics, but being in a crowd full of people excited about the sport he was in (and other sports, as an extension) was still something that never failed to give him a boost in motivation and competitiveness.

That wasn’t why he was here, though. He shook his head to focus on his objective: Shouyou’s team was in a press conference right now, discussing their success and plans for the next season. It was the reason why his boyfriend couldn’t go home on his birth month, would probably be the reason why he was going to be chewed out by not only the shorter man, but also his team, captain, coach, brother, and maybe even Kita-san.

Because crashing a press briefing was something he had done before (the Raijin’s, to be precise), and he wasn’t afraid to do it again.

Atsumu followed the trail of reporters and volleyball fans to the main stadium, easily recognizing the excitement and the admiration from his own experience with winning. When he saw that the briefing was already underway, his bravado faltered. He wanted to surprise Shouyou, yes, but he didn’t know the language, and he wasn’t known here. The only reason he was even able to crash EJP’s conference was because he was practically invited in the first place.

He eyed the security personnel, wondering if he could get away with it before deciding to rethink his grand plan. He knew where Shouyou was staying, and he was confident that his boyfriend talked about him enough to his teammates that he’d probably get recognized sooner or later in the personal quarters. Before he could go rush to do that impulsive idea, he was startled to hear someone call out, “Atsumu?”

He looked around until he saw a tall figure walking towards him. Atsumu stood at his full height, and even then the stranger was a good few inches taller than he was.

“Yes?” he asked cautiously, inching closer to the crowd in case anything happened.

“Você é o Miya Atsumu, certo? Namorado do Ninja Shouyou?” the man asked. _You’re Miya Atsumu, right? Ninja Shouyou’s boyfriend?_

“Yes,” Atsumu perked up, recognizing _namorado_ and his boyfriend’s name in one sentence. He wracked his mind about people Shouyou told him about but came up with nothing about someone like the person he was talking to. 

“Who are you?” Atsumu asked in english, hoping the other man would notice and switch.

“Oh! I’m Heitor. I was his partner in the circuit while he played beach volleyball. That’s where he got the nickname Ninja Shouyou, y’know?” Heitor offered his hand, and Atsumu finally remembered the wedding Shouyou told him about before going back to Japan four years ago.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said, shaking his hand. “Does he know you’re here?”

“Yeah, what about you?” Heitor looked curiously at him, and then finally noticed the singular bag of luggage Atsumu held with his other hand.

“No. I need your help.” The blond grinned up at the taller man, another crazy idea popping up in mind.

~~~

“Eu não posso, treinador. Me desculpe,” Shouyou was bowing to the older man, smiling shyly. “Alguém ésta esperando por mim no Japão, então tenho que voltar para casa.” _I can’t, coach. I’m sorry. Someone is waiting for me in Japan, so I have to go home._

They were just finishing up with the conference, and his coach was already trying to get him to stay and help out in the summer programs. To be fair, Shouyou was very good with the children, but he wanted to start his break sooner rather than later.

“É ele, né?” the older man pointed behind him. _It’s him, right?_

With a growing dread Shouyou turned around to see Miya Atsumu himself, complete with a crowd behind him screaming various words like “parabéns, Shouyou!” or “Omedetou, Ninja Shouyou!” or however many variations that phrase could have. Atsumu was grinning at him, his arms wide open as if to say _I made this all happen,_ with Heitor right there at the edge of the crowd laughing.

“Sim,” was all Shouyou could answer, dumbfounded. _Yes._

“Até amanhã então!” His coach cackled and thumped his back, walking away at the same time as Atsumu strolled forward. _See you tomorrow, then!_

“Surprised?” the blond asked smugly in nihongo— _finally—_ and ruffling the shorter man’s hair.

“Extremely,” Shouyou deadpanned, confusing Atsumu, before greeting the crowd with his usual sunny smile.

“That went well,” Heitor commented, standing closer to him.

“I’m not so sure,” Atsumu replied, staring at his boyfriend.

“Oh?”

Atsumu only hummed, waiting at the sidelines and watching Shouyou. They’ve been together for the past two years, during Shouyou’s final season in the V. League and his first season in the _nacional superliga,_ and while one might’ve thought that that wasn’t enough time to fall in love, Atsumu proved them wrong. He was a world-class setter, and he could read a player as quick as if they were laid out bare.

The downside of that is he tended to _know_ that player, outside of volleyball. It made him a liability to his more private teammates (read: Sakusa) and it was what made him dangerous to his former teammates-turned-rivals (read: Aran and Suna). Not to mention in the Olympics, the foreigners that he had played against were a whole different breed, and yet he only needed a set to acclimate to their strategy. The Japan National Team then had scoffed, because even if he understood the opposing team’s plans, it was still hard to combat the sheer skill with their own brilliant plays. In the end, it was a low-key skill that most people wouldn’t bother with and wouldn’t believe in, and Atsumu was content with that so long as he knew that it worked in the long run.

He never met another setter who could see—in a manner of speaking—the way he did, not even Kageyama. There was one that came close—Shouyou told him the name of the Argentinian setter, Oikawa Tooru, and that game had been one Atsumu wouldn’t forget any time soon. He had to thank Oikawa, because he was the setter that paved the way for Atsumu to be where he was now: by Shouyou’s side.

The orange head met Oikawa back in Rio when they were younger, their hunger at an all-time high, their minds pinpoint focused on the one goal they all shared. Time passed, and they reached the top, and Shouyou’s hunger was satisfied for just a bit, and that was what allowed him to _see_ Atsumu, in all his prickly attitude and weak heart, in all his insecurity and pride.

See, he knew Shouyou by then, and he had fallen in love with the little personification of sunshine, but he never expected anything from it. He knew unrequited love well, and while it was heavier than the usual burden he was used to, he had learned the grace to carry it by then.

Atsumu never expected Shouyou to differentiate him from his multitude of setters, to single him out as the person who he knew would never stop tossing to him.

It was the best gift he could have received on the New Year two years before, and even with the distance between the two of their worlds now, it wasn’t enough to break them apart.

But Atsumu knew Shouyou, and he knew when the shorter man was at the end of his patience, which he looked to be right now, dealing with his fans like he always did. Shouyou looked tired, even if that sunny smile never dimmed, and he looked pissed, even though no one would notice it except for him.

“Thank you for your help, Heitor. You can disappear before Shouyou goes at you for helping me,” Atsumu said decisively, if a bit awkwardly in English, and his tone brooked no argument so Heitor left even though he didn’t think Shouyou would actually do what the setter said he’d do.

It was a while before Shouyou could get away, and Atsumu waited patiently, content to watch his boyfriend. When the shorter man finally did, he let his face drop and stared hard at the blond.

“Why are you here?” the orange head asked straight out.

“S’good to see ya, too,” Atsumu grinned at him, and Shouyou pointed a finger at him.

“No, it’s not good!” he said, and his other hand came up to the bridge of his nose to massage at it.

“What? Why? Aren’tcha glad to see me?” Atsumu was expecting this somewhat, but it still confused him.

“No, it’s not—look, where are you staying? Can we have this conversation somewhere with a lot less people, please?” Shouyou was exasperated, already having started moving towards the exits.

“Yeah, of course. I’m staying in Vila Olímpia, a hotel called SmartSharing Gomes de Carvalho?” Atsumu answered, though he phrased it as a question.

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“Well…” the blond turned sheepish, avoiding Shouyou’s side-eye.

“‘Tsumu, I swear to Kita-san…”

“It’s nothing bad! It’s just, I booked there fer just the night! I thought maybe I can stay with ya in your dorm until I hafta go back!” Atsumu defended, and Shouyou sighed.

“And when do you have to go back?” The shorter man asked after a beat, breaking down what Atsumu meant just from that one sentence alone.

At this point in their relationship, it wasn’t just Atsumu who could read Shouyou well.

“…Three days from now?”

“Oh my god,” Shouyou exclaimed, stopping dead in his tracks to stare at the blond head-on. “You’re telling me that you flew twenty-six hours to get here, only to stay for three days before going back to Osaka?”

“…Yes?”

“Atsumu, if I didn’t love you so much I’d leave you right here and go back home.” And then he resumed walking, faster than before as if still deciding whether or not to follow through.

“I love ya too,” was all Atsumu said, internally sighing in relief.

If Shouyou wasn’t too mad to say that, then everything will be alright between them.

They finally got outside to hail a taxi, and Shouyou took over speaking to the locals. It was quiet between the two of them from the ride until the time they finally reach Atsumu’s hotel room, where Shouyou beelined for the bedroom and proceeded to bury his face in the pillows with a groan.

“Sho?” Atsumu asked cautiously, watching his boyfriend intently.

The orange head only held up a finger, continuing with releasing his frustration in the sheets.

“Look, M’sorry if I didn’t warn ya beforehand, but this was supposed to be a surprise! I wanted to see ya when ya won the league here but I couldn’t then, so at least M’here now? Aren’tcha glad I’m here?” Atsumu rambled, second-guessing his decisions now that he was faced with a less-than-pleased Shouyou.

“It’s not that!” the orange head sprang up from the bed to shout, shaking his head at his boyfriend. “I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad that I can finally talk to someone in Nihongo, and I’m glad that you even organized that crowd earlier. Really, I am,” Shouyou insisted with his big doe eyes staring up at Atsumu, and how could the setter refuse?

“So what’s the problem?” he asked instead, calming down a bit even as Shouyou appeared to get more agitated by the question.

“I’m tired! ‘Tsumu!” Shouyou all but exploded, “I’m so freakin’ tired and I’m so glad that the season and all the end-season shenanigans are done so I could _finally_ go home! Did you know my coach kept bugging me to stay and help out with the summer kids’ boot camp for volleyball? Did you know what my excuse is? I said I have to go home because someone’s waiting for me back in Japan, but then you show up your face here! What am I going to tell my coach now? Did you know he expects me to show up tomorrow? Do you know how long those boot camps are? They go on for _a week!_ I just wanna go home, ‘Tsumu!”

Shouyou was walking back and forth at the foot of the bed while he rambled, and Atsumu was perched on the side of it. The blond couldn’t help himself and chuckled, despite his efforts to suppress it. Shouyou whirled around to glare at him, and Atsumu stood with his hands up in a placating gesture.

“M’sorry, m’sorry, yer just so cute even when yer angry,” Atsumu smirked, and Shouyou scoffed at him.

“That’s it, I’m leaving you here,” the orange head said, and then moved to get out.

“Wait! Don’t go, m’not gonna laugh anymore, I swear,” Atsumu said, still laughing as he pulled the shorter man by the hand and spinning him until Atsumu had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend.

“You still are,” Shouyou grumbled, and Atsumu laughed some more, feeling his chest expand with the absolute happiness to have the orange head in his arms again.

“M’sorry, I swear it’s not at ya,” Atsumu said, leaning down to leave a kiss on his forehead. “How about this? How about I make ya yer favorite food, and then I can break out the electric blanket and we can pretend we’re under our kotatsu back at home? Good enough?”

“Since when do you have an electric blanket,” Shouyou mumbled, still pouting, though the prospect of what the blond proposed lessened the edge of it.

“I don’t, but Osamu gave me one,” Atsumu grinned down at him, knowing his boyfriend well enough to know that Shouyou was close to giving in.

“Fine. But if I don’t like the tamago you make I’m still leaving,” Shouyou gave in, “And thank Osamu-san for saving your ass.”

“Ya love my tamago, and I will not,” Atsumu singsonged, placing another kiss this time on Shouyou’s nose before spinning him again to land on the bed.

“I’m gonna tell him either way!” Shouyou screamed after him, and Atsumu just laughed while he rummaged around for the pack that Osamu left him.

Atsumu always found himself laughing more in Shouyou’s presence. Whether it was with him or at him or at their situation, Atsumu always smiled more, felt more settled whenever he was with Shouyou. Being with the shorter man took Atsumu out of his head, managing to stop him from overthinking about the multitude of worries the setter had. It was one of the reasons why Atsumu loved being around Shouyou, and in this foreign country they were both in where the orange-head had more experience navigating, it was so reassuring to be with Shouyou then.

“This is good,” Shouyou was saying, having taken three mouthfuls of the rice bowl Atsumu made for him in a row. “I can never find furikake anywhere close. In Rio there was one store, but Heitor’s always busy with Nice now.”

He was sitting up, but still under a lot of sheets, the top most being the electric blanket Atsumu had covered him with. He looked smaller that way, but not _less,_ to the blond’s eyes. He looked right at home.

“What’d I tell ya?” Atsumu was smiling still, with his own bowl. “Feelin’ better?”

“A little bit,” Shouyou nodded, sheepish about his earlier ranting. “I still need to show up tomorrow.”

“Well, D’ya hafta be there for the entirety of the camp?” Atsumu questioned, “Aren’t there like, other, more qualified trainers to handle it?”

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure management thinks ‘seria bom se Ninja Shouyou aparecesse e demonstrasse uma ou duas coisas para as crianças. Eles o amam, sabe?’” Shouyou said, and laughed at Atsumu’s clueless blinking at him. _It would be nice if Ninja Shouyou came along and demonstrated a thing or two to the children. They love him, y’know?_

“No don’t you do that to me! I’ve been tryin’ to learn, alright?! I got to yer gym center all on my own, didn’t I?” Atsumu complained, and Shouyou giggled at him. “What did you say?”

“I said you’re going with me for the first two days, and then we can do whatever you want on the third day,” the orange head said thoughtfully, feeding himself more of the rice bowl.

“That’s perfect then!” Atsumu brightened up, going through his mental list of activities he wanted to do with Shouyou and finally deciding on some things.

It seemed like this trip was worth it after all.

~~~

“Sho, just. No. I can’t, not tonight.” Atsumu groaned, rolling over to the far side of the bed away from Shouyou’s wandering hands.

“Excuse me?” the orange head raised an eyebrow, staring incredulously at his boyfriend.

“Fuck, just. C’mere,” Atsumu rethought what he was doing, rolling back towards Shouyou and pulling the shorter man on top of him. “Ya and yer stupid stamina.”

“What about me and my stupid stamina?” Shouyou chuckled then, leaning down to pepper more kisses on the side of Atsumu’s neck, eliciting a tired hum from the setter.

“Now I know how ya felt yesterday,” Atsumu groaned again, though he was getting more interested in the proceedings as Shouyou trailed his lips downward, towards the blond’s nipples.

They’ve had an eventful day, from Shouyou waking him up bright and early to get ready for the boot camp—which started at an _ungodly_ hour—and dealing with the children and all the other athletes who showed up once they heard Ninja Shouyou was making an appearance.

The children were _wild._ Atsumu was enthusiastic about volleyball, yes, but he could remember when he was a kid without Osamu by his side, he’d be shyer, more reserved in a new group like the one earlier. These kids _weren’t,_ and their parents let them be, so from the get-go Atsumu was overwhelmed with screeching and hands reaching up at him and the occasional complaint.

The language barrier didn’t help, although having Shouyou there to help translate some things made learning the more common phrases easier. The same went for the other professional athletes wanting to talk to him, even for Shouyou’s enthusiastic setter talking his ear off.

What really pushed Atsumu to his limit though, was Shouyou himself. It seemed like a night of pampering and being lazy rejuvenated the shorter man, and he was back to his bouncing self the next day. He was cheeky—touching Atsumu with these lingering caresses, catching Atsumu’s attention with these come-hither stares when he had a moment to spare, switching to Nihongo to murmur _you look really good, Tsumu_ or _I miss your serves, would you mind hitting me later?_

It drove Atsumu crazy, leaving him buzzing low with muted arousal after each and every moment. With the added adrenaline coursing through him, he got tired earlier than usual, and so they managed to beg off the rest of the day’s duties by midafternoon.

Shouyou kicked things up a notch on the way to the hotel, winding his arm around Atsumu’s waist in the taxi, murmuring things like _did you miss me so much you went and flew here?_ and _I can’t wait to wreck you_ so casually while they walked up to his room only for him to order Atsumu to pack his things to move into his dorm room a second later, all business.

Now they were here, just after dinner in a simply furnished, moderately sized apartment that looked enough like home to make Atsumu feel suddenly nostalgic, with Shouyou sucking on his chest.

“This is what you get,” Shouyou teased him, his lips darting out to swipe a line down his abs, towards the waistband of his shorts. “Now you know how tiring it is.”

“Was that yer plan all along, ya evil evil creature?” Atsumu hummed, his back arching when Shouyou mouthed at him through the layers of clothes.

“Suffer,” was all Shouyou said, and then his shorts were gone, along with his underwear.

And then Shouyou’s mouth was all around him, swallowing him up all at once, making him scream at the unexpected heat in the Brazilian winter.

“Sho,” Atsumu groaned, his hands going to his boyfriend’s hair, pushing him down onto his dick, making him choke.

“So good t’me, yer so good,” the setter slurred, and with how tired he was, how he had endured the orange head’s teasing the whole day, it didn’t take him long to finish, coming down Shouyou’s throat.

“Wow, you _are_ tired, ‘Tsumu,” Shouyou said when he could speak, laughing as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Didn’t think this through, huh?” Atsumu laughed with him, pulling him up for a slow kiss. They stayed that way, making out lazily, with some hint of Atsumu’s taste; it didn’t bother them in the least, nor did it bother Shouyou that his boyfriend seemed to be too tired for anything else.

Atsumu, on the other hand, wasn’t about to let the shorter man go to bed unsatisfied.

“Sho, m’fallin’ asleep,” he murmured against the other man’s lips.

“I know, ‘Tsumu. You look cute,” Shouyou giggled, pulling off just a bit to stare at Atsumu’s drowsy eyes struggling to stay open.

“Y’can fuck me,” Atsumu continued, fisting his hand in the hair at Shouyou’s nape. “I wantcha to…”

“What?” Shouyou pulled off all the way, wide eyes staring at the blond—who had fallen asleep in the middle of what he was saying.

Who would’ve thought?

Of course, Shouyou didn’t do anything that night.

The subject never came up before, and he wasn’t about to do anything that they didn’t talk about _thoroughly,_ when they were both clear headed and fully conscious.

That’s not to say that Shouyou wasn’t tempted.

“Sho? Where are ya?” Atsumu called out when he woke up, not used to the shorter man being gone; up and about even before he got out of bed.

There was no answer, and that was enough motivation for Atsumu to sit up, looking around the dorm room for signs as to where his boyfriend had gone. Shouyou’s keys were still at the small bowl on the table at the door, and his training bag was still on the floor beside the bed, and his running shoes were right next to it.

Finally, Atsumu’s eyes saw the light coming from the bottom of the bathroom door, and so he stood up and padded towards it.

“M’comin’ in!” Atsumu called out, and he didn’t wait for an answer before he opened the door.

“Wait!” came Shouyou’s voice too late, Atsumu was already stepping inside, and then they were frozen, staring at each other through the mirror.

Shouyou had one leg lifted up on the sink with a hand behind him, pushing a bright green dildo into his ass, and it was only then that Atsumu noticed that his dick was hard.

“Atsumu, I—” Shouyou broke first, but before he could say anything else Atsumu was on him, one hand around his neck to capture his lips in a kiss so rough calling it a kiss was just a technicality. Atsumu’s other hand went around his waist to pull them close, trapping everything in between Shouyou’s ass and Atsumu’s groin—and his rock-hard cock.

“Why’re ya here all alone, huh?” Atsumu asked when he’s had his fill of Shouyou’s lips, trailing his tongue down his neck before biting into the shorter man’s collarbone.

“I didn’t—ah! ‘Tsumu, fuck, I didn’t wanna wake ya up,” Shouyou panted, rocking his already full ass into the blond’s groin.

“Oh yeah? I woke up missin’ ya anyway,” Atsumu said, biting down into the flesh of Shouyou’s shoulders now, “My dick misses ya too.”

“Ngh—fuck me then,” Shouyou goaded him on, wrapping his leg backward as best he could around Atsumu.

“Fuck, yer so hot,” Atsumu grunted, stepping back just enough so he could push his underwear down and pull the dildo out of his boyfriend’s ass, not even bothering to use lube.

Atsumu lined up and pushed in, the lube that Shouyou used on the dildo more than enough to ease the way for the blond. He groaned into the shorter man’s nape at the feeling of finally, _finally,_ being inside his heat once again, of feeling him clench around his length again, of hearing Shouyou call out his name again.

“Why didn’t ya take me up on my offer, huh, Sho? Why do this instead?” Atsumu panted out in time with his thrusts, pulling the two of them so close that there was virtually no air between them.

“Just fuck me, we’ll talk about it later,” Shouyou scowled at him, the arm not supporting their weight against the sink darting up to pull Atsumu close again, their mouths meeting a second later.

Then there were no more words between them, too, and all that’s left were the cries and the grunts and the sobs and the whimpers at getting to do this again, at finally being with each other the way they haven’t been for months.

Shouyou came first, arching his back impossibly and near shouting his warning, coming on the porcelain of the sink immediately afterwards. Atsumu wasn’t far behind, either, burying his face in between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades, muffling his grunts as he came in Shouyou’s ass.

“What was that, Sho?” Atsumu asked as they wound down, untangling themselves their limbs though they stayed close to each other.

“What? I can’t get off on my own now?” Shouyou asked, still a little bit miffed about last night.

“Why wouldja do that when I was right here?” Atsumu’s eyebrows furrowed, and now that the haze of early morning lust was evaporating, he could see more clearly—he could see the flush that still covered Shouyou which seemed to go deeper with what he said, could see the way Shouyou avoided his gaze even as they were still connected, could feel the way Shouyou rippled around him at the thought.

“Hey,” Atsumu insisted with a shocked laugh, putting it together. “What’s up? Ya can talk to me, alright?”

“You’re no fair,” Shouyou was back to pouting, wiggling against the blond and making the two of them hiss. “You can’t just say something like that last night and then fall asleep on me.”

“What? Ya thought I wasn’t serious?” Atsumu asked incredulously, touched and insulted at the same time at Shouyou’s concern. “I absolutely meant it, y’know. I woke up with my dick hard and my ass empty and I was less than pleased.”

“Fuck you,” Shouyou laughed and pushed him away, and then they were finally separated. “I had to know for sure first.”

“Well then, my very formal boyfriend,” Atsumu swept the shorter man off his feet, carrying him to the shower stall, “This is me giving ya permission to fuck my ass when I fall asleep again tonight.”

“How could you say that with a straight face?!” Shouyou kept giggling, trying to get away from Atsumu’s wide grin and his puffed up chest and his soft eyes.

“Ya love me,” Atsumu said, reaching for the shower head and turning the knobs to spray at Shouyou’s hunched form. “Now we gotta shower, the kids would be sad if their idol Ninja Shouyou can’t show up because he was too busy fucking his boyfriend.”

“I hate you!”

~~~

“Te vejo na próxima temporada!” Shouyou was waving at the children, having stayed the whole day this time once he got confirmation that he was finally free tomorrow. _I’ll see you next season!_

“And you did these camps for their entirety last year?” Atsumu asked once they were safely at a distance, since his weary tone would give him away even though he was speaking in an entirely different language.

“Yep,” Shouyou popped the ‘p,’ a spring in his step even after a whole day of moving, which had Atsumu suspicious.

Shouyou had been too busy for teasing him today, too, from supporting the younger children with just getting familiar with the ball to helping the older ones—who were playing with an actual net between them—in their forms, to running around trying to keep everything working. Atsumu was contained to one court setting for the older children, and he watched his boyfriend do it all with a small smile on his face.

At one point after the children were all tired out, Shouyou got it in his mind to play a set with the trainers (his current teammates), and how could Atsumu refuse when the shorter man pouted at him with his big puppy eyes and his bottom lip jutted out? So Atsumu did, and one set turned into three, turned into five, until he had to beg off, on the verge of passing out.

“Don’t think I don’t know what yer doing,” Atsumu tried glaring at him, but he was too tired for even that. He poured himself inside the cab his boyfriend got, slacking against the seat.

“Doing what?” Shouyou asked, looking up at him with shimmering eyes that belied any hint of an ulterior motive.

Atsumu knew better though.

The setter only hummed, choosing to stay silent and let the simmering tension between the two of them boil—and it did.

The second they got inside the dorm, Shouyou was on him. Pulling him down and biting at his lips, trying to get rid of their coats and the multitude of bag straps on their shoulders, kicking off their shoes and falling into the bed.

“Wait, babe, dinner,” Atsumu tried to say, but he was shut up with Shouyou’s tongue shoving its way into his mouth.

“If you’re still awake afterwards, we’ll have dinner. If not, then I’ll eat dinner and you can rest. We got the whole day tomorrow for ourselves, so it’s not a big deal,” there was a wicked gleam in Shouyou’s eyes, and Atsumu could tell he was hoping for the second possibility to happen.

“Alright, Sho-kun, alright,” Atsumu only laughed, content to let his boyfriend have his way.

And so they sunk into it, Atsumu giving in to Shouyou’s mouth on him, and then shortly after, to sleep.

~~~

Atsumu woke up slowly the next day. He was on his front, and sleep was a heavy thing, and he luxuriated underneath it, though parts of his body were already coming alive. He felt his hands first, buried in soft hair, and then sensation made itself known at Atsumu’s waist, with an arm wrapped snugly around it. His thighs were next, touching legs so familiar that Atsumu smiled, breathing in deep and then turning when he exhaled—and then it was cut short.

The muscles in his lower back and ass twinged, and in the next second Atsumu felt it—he was plugged up.

“Fuck,” Atsumu whispered to himself, slowly turning so that he was on his side, taking stock of more of his body. Now that he thought about it, his thighs were sore, too, as if they’ve been bent for some time during the night; and his neck felt raw.

“Good mornin’,” Shouyou murmured next to him, and he had this shit eating grin on him for someone who had just woken up.

“Mornin, sunshine. What didja do to me?” Atsumu grinned back, absolutely loving the feeling of Shouyou’s actions on him. He couldn’t wait to look in the mirror.

“Nothing you didn’t ask for,” Shouyou answered, cheeky and relaxed on the pillow.

“C’mere,” Atsumu said, and then he pulled the orange head closer, showering soft kisses all over his face, snuggling in close and sighing in contentment afterwards.

“That’s it?” Shouyou asked incredulously, having waited for Atsumu to do more.

“Mhm. Ya abused me already, I need to be able to walk today!” Atsumu chipped, leaving a quick final on the orange head’s lips and then slowly standing up, gasping at the way the plug moved inside him.

“Second thoughts?” Shouyou raised an eyebrow at him, resting his head on his hand.

“Nope. Might even leave it in,” Atsumu grinned at him, and then he stood up fully, stretching with his arms up.

“‘Tsumu! No fair,” Shouyou called out after him, though there was no actual heat in his voice.

“Getcher ass up! I have the whole day planned fer us!” Atsumu screamed back at him from the shower.

Shouyou only buried his head under the pillows again, yelping when the blankets were pulled from his body.

“Up, up, c’mon, it’s my last day, Sho. Humor me,” Atsumu was saying, rolling the sheets under one arm.

“Can’t take you seriously when you’ve got a hard dick and a plug up your ass,” Shouyou sassed, though he finally stood up as well, making his way to the small kitchen.

“Since when didja learn how to talk like that!” Atsumu screamed at him in mock surprise, complete with his hand to his chest.

“Since my boyfriend started sleeping on me when we have sex,” Shouyou shot back, pouring himself a glass of water and miming throwing it at the blond when he came close.

“That’s only because ya tired me out at the boot camp,” Atsumu accused, and Shouyou almost sprayed him with the water anyway.

“Don’t say that when I’m drinking,” the orange head was clutching at his stomach with one hand, laughing his ass off at the ridiculousness of it all.

He loved this, how easy it always was with Atsumu. Shouyou had to work for everything else in his life, and while he didn’t mind grinding for levels, there was something to be said about Atsumu being so open and offering everything to him so freely. The man even flew thousands of kilometers just to see him for a short amount of time, and even if it was absurd, it was also too sweet for words. Shouyou wanted to tell him just how much he appreciated this, but he was beaten to the punch.

“Okay okay, but really, get ready. We’re going out for breakfast!” Atsumu was grinning at him, this happy, toothy smile that always seemed to be bigger when they were goofing off.

“Where?”

“The Paulista! I looked it up the other day,” Atsumu answered, moving to hunt clothes for the both of them. “I wanna take a look, even just for a sec. There’s a breakfast place close by too. It’s perfect.”

“Okay,” Shouyou said, hopping into the shower.

“Sho, look,” Atsumu whispered to him, nodding to a couple a few tables away in the café.

“What about them?” the shorter man asked after a beat, watching for what Atsumu pointed out. They were two men as well, sharing pancakes between them, just like any other couple in a café.

“Didn’tcha see them kiss?” the blond hissed at him, and Shouyou only shook his head.

“Yeah, that’s something normal around here,” he said, and he watched Atsumu’s eyes go comically wide.

“Ya can do that?” the setter asked, and when Shouyou nodded, he leaned over to steal a quick kiss like the way he saw the other couple do it, and then he looked around surreptitiously.

Shouyou’s heart ached, seeing the wonder he felt for the first time take over Atsumu as well. While Japan was on its way to accepting people like them, they still had a ways to go for them to be able to do what they did just now without reproach. It was a sad reality, but being here in a city where the possibility of being together was accepted in everyone’s eyes, it was a rush as well. Shouyou wanted to be everything with Atsumu.

“We can do it as much as we want to, and if anyone says something about it we can tell them off too,” Shouyou reassured him, beaming when Atsumu only stared at him.

“I love ya,” Atsumu said then, and Shouyou had to hold back a choked laugh, reaching out to hold the setter’s cheek in hand.

“I love you too, ‘Tsumu,” Shouyou said, and then they were both laughing, trying to cover up the welling in their eyes.

“Sho, look,” Atsumu called out, throwing up a peace sign just as Shouyou turned to look, and then he was snapping a picture.

“Hey, I wasn’t ready!” Shouyou protested, though Atsumu held the phone out of reach.

“Ya always look good, so it doesn’t matter. I’m postin’ that one,” the setter said, and then he did.

Shouyou was still trying to reach his hand, but then he changed tactics and pulled the setter close so that they were flush together, and before Atsumu could protest he kissed him, slow and sure right there on Augusta Avenue.

There was a shutter sound, and then Shoyou ran off, looking back at Atsumu who was just standing there dumbfounded, touching his lips and looking so red it was hilarious. He let Shouyou run off, the shorter man’s loud laughter echoing in his ears.

It wasn’t like he could give chase, anyway.

“I told you so, ‘Tsumu,” Shouyou was gloating, thoroughly amused by Atsumu’s scandalized face.

He had gotten it in his head to go to sunset square, and no matter how much Shouyou warned him about the atmosphere there, Atsumu was determined, and so they went. What the setter thought to be a romantic spot in his fantasies was nothing more than a smoking area, and the view wasn’t even that magnificent.

The square was aptly named for its spot as where the last rays of sunset hit, but it was nothing more than that.

So Atsumu walked away disillusioned, followed by his boyfriend’s loud crowing. 

“Hey! I got an idea, why don’t we go up to that one guy, buy a pack off of him. We’re not gonna be training any time soon so—” Shouyou was cut off when Atsumu yanked him by the collar, ducking into an empty alley that curved around a building, effectively blocking them from eyes if ever someone walked down to the square.

He slammed Shouyou up against the wall, and then sighed a great big sigh.

“I get it, ya don’t hafta rub it in my face,” Atsumu was pouting, looking down at he ground next to them. “This was supposed to be the end of our day and I gotta be back at the airport in two hours and I wanted to make it special!”

“...Well it still can be,” Shouyou spoke up when Atsumu didn’t continue, quirking up the side of his mouth upward when Atsumu finally looked up at him.

“How?” Atsumu asked warily, though he had an idea. With that expression on Shouyou’s face, it can only be about one thing.

“Why don’t I bend you over here right now?” Shouyou asked, an eyebrow going up when Atsumu only blushed. “It can work, I know you cleaned up before putting back that plug in you.”

“H-How could ya even guess that!” Atsumu buried his face in the side of Shouyou’s neck, mumbling.

“I didn’t guess, I _hoped._ ” Shouyou said, running his hands up and down Atsumu’s spine. “C’mon, ‘Tsumu, you’ve had that plug in you the whole day. You gotta be on the edge by now.”

“Brazil really changed ya, huh?” was all Atsumu said, taking a deep breath and unzipping his pants—and then Shouyou’s hand was there.

“I knew it,” the orange head laughed when he got a hold of Atsumu’s already hard dick, “Have you been ignoring this the whole time?”

“Trust me babe, it’s not easy.” Atsumu exhaled, slowly rocking into his boyfriend’s palm.

“Let me make it better, hmm?” Shouyou asked, his other hand revealing a small bottle of lube taken from his pocket.

“Fuck,” Atsumu said when he saw it, nodding frantically. “Okay okay, but be quick. I’m so close already.”

“You never let me have my fun, ‘Tsumu,” Shouyou faux pouted, spinning them around so that Atsumu was the one against the wall this time, speeding up his hand. 

“So what the hell was last night, huh? I’m the one who didn’t get to have fun, Sho.”

“Don’t shout,” Shouyou reprimanded, taking off the cap on the bottle. “And turn around, I want that ass.”

Atsumu complied, shivering at the cold bite of air, but then Shouyou’s hand was there kneading at his cheeks, spreading them to reveal the plug that was snugly in him.

It wasn’t like they’ve never done this before, really. There were a lot of close calls in the shower rooms or the locker rooms back at home, not to mention the Olympics of all places, but this was the first time they’ve done it in a different country, out in the open. It lent a higher sense of risk and danger for Atsumu, speeding up his blood like nothing else, not even volleyball, only Shouyou’s hands on his skin and oh—

“Fuck yes,” Atsumu drawled, because Shouyou was pulling on the plug now, fucking it into him before pulling it out completely and discarding it into his bag.

“I told you, don’t be so loud,” Shouyou said, his lubed-up fingers entering the setter in the next moment, making Atsumu keen.

“Ahh fuck, can’t help it, been waiting fer ya the whole day—fuck!” Atsumu cried out then, because Shouyou was stuffing his ass with three fingers, twisting and wiggling until he reached Atsumu’s sweet spot. 

Shouyou reached around with his other hand, stuffing another three fingers in Atsumu’s mouth in an effort to lower his voice, and then the setter was sucking on the added fingers, and then Shouyou was feeling impatient now too. 

The shorter man pulled out his hand, undoing his own fly in record time and then lining up to Atsumu’s hole, sinking into him without warning.

“Ah, ‘Tsumu, so good,” Shouyou moaned quietly, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose for a few moments, trying to stave off the orgasm that shot down his back so unexpectedly. Being outside was affecting him way more than he thought it would.

“Sho, move, please,” Atsumu rocked back into him, and with that started Shouyou set a punishing pace, both of his hands now at Atsumu’s waist, pushing and pulling until Atsumu was almost crying, and then he reached around for his boyfriend’s dick, jerking it off in time with his thrusts.

With the overload of sensations, Atsumu didn’t last. He came into Shouyou’s hand with a cry, squeezing around the shorter man’s length—and then Shouyou was coming inside him too, not holding back as he pumped Atsumu full of his come again. 

They stayed that way for a beat, trying to catch their breaths before Shouyou pulled out, quickly replacing the plug back inside and making Atsumu’s voice jump an octave higher, his dick giving a twitch in his hand and making Shouyou laugh.

“That’ll be my goodbye gift to you,” Shouyou said a moment after, chuckling.

“I don’t think jerking off would be enough anymore,” Atsumu nodded, and then was spun around, Shouyou at his lips, demanding a kiss.

“Then wait for me, huh? I’ll be home next week.”

As the final rays of sunlight shone on them, they basked in the feeling of each other, knowing this is something good, something strong, and something that’s not going away soon, and so they took their time with each other’s lips.

And so they went, having enjoyed all of what sunset square could offer them.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic came from Zayn and Sia’s [Dusk Till Dawn,](https://open.spotify.com/track/1j4kHkkpqZRBwE0A4CN4Yv?si=xRVzu8dqQr6sWAxC79K9Kg) and special thanks to [Nicke](https://twitter.com/nickyeowl) for giving me some pointers in the Portuguese parts of this fic, as well as date spots. Also my thanks to [Enno](https://twitter.com/sugaandyams) for betaing this fic, my sleepy ass is so grateful.  
>    
>  My twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/yadoiAngel) if you wanna scream about this at me, and thank you for reading!


End file.
